Question: Solve for $p$, $ -\dfrac{5p + 5}{2p} = -\dfrac{1}{2p} + \dfrac{7}{2p} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $2p$ , we get: $ -5p - 5 = -1 + 7$ $ -5p - 5 = 6$ $ -5p = 11 $ $ p = -\dfrac{11}{5}$